Kacchan and Izukkun
by je-ne-parle-pas-francais
Summary: Katsuki is a lot of things. She's smart. She's athletic. And she's better than anyone else (never question this one or you're dead). Izuku is not a lot of things. He's not athletic. He's not useless. And he's not better than anyone else. But Izuku is Katsuki's best friend (this is the one you should never forget). *Poll up on my profile!*
1. Mornings at Katsuki's House

"Look at me, brat!" Katuski sighed as her mother began another of her daily tirades, turning away from the TV to face her. "How many times have I told you to stop leaving your shitty toys around the house!?" Her mother held up the Ultra-Rare All Might figurine Katsuki had gotten just a week ago. Her eyes widened as the five year old girl suddenly lunged for the figurine. Moving back as fast as she could, the woman stuck out an arm to stop her daughter, who began to detonate small explosions in her hands in frustation.

"Give me that, you damn hag!" She grunted as she tried to move forward, only to be grabbed by the large arms of her father.

"Woah there, little lady," he muttered softly as he smiled down at his daughter. "What's got you and your mother fighting?"

"That damn hag took my Ultra-Rare figurine!" She screeched, trying to wriggle out of his arms. "I just got it last week, and if she scuffs it, I'll-"

"I wouldn't have had it if you didn't leave it on the ground!" Her mother yelled, cutting her off. At that, Katsuki blushed and struggled even harder in her father's arms.

"Oh, well, as long as you don't leave it on the ground again, there's no harm done, right?" Her father put Katsuki down gently and plucked the figurine from his wife's hand easily.

"You shouldn't just give it back to her, Masaru!" Her mother growled as Masaru gave Katsuki the figurine back.

"Why not, Mitsuki?" He asked softly. "It won't do her any harm."

"It will!" Katsuki retreated behind her father's legs, sticking her tongue out as her fuming mother tried to snatch the figurine back. "She shouldn't just get what she wants all the time!"

"Well, I won't give her what she wants all the time, then." Masaru then turned to the triumphant looking Katsuki. "Maybe you should apologize to your mother for leaving your figurine out, and we'll call it even, okay, little lady?" Katsuki's face turned increasingly more upset as Masaru spoke, and she turned red at his nickname for her.

"I guess, it's fine, if she apologizes _and_ promises not to do it again." Mitsuki comprised, now looking even more triumphant then her daughter had a few moments ago.

"That's not that bad, Katsuki." Masaru patted her on the head reassuringly as she grasped the figurine in her hand harder and ground her teeth together.

"Fine!" She spat, annoyed. "I'msorryandIwon'tdoitagain!" She rushed it out and then dashed away from her parents, up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and carefully put the figurine down. She stayed on the floor, sprawled out for quite some time on the cold tile floor. She was just about to fall asleep when-

"Katsuki! Get your ass out of your room!" Mitsuki called from somewhere downstairs. _Dammit_ , Katsuki thought, _I'd forgotten_ \- "You've still got to go to school today!"

* * *

 **Welcome to my first BNHA fanfiction! I hope this first chapter is okay ^^**

 **Next chapter we're going to visit lil' Izukkun.**


	2. Quirkless Kid Problems

Izuku doesn't like school much anymore. He used to, but...that was before was _Quirkless_. Now, everyone hates him. Well...everyone but Kacchan, but he's pretty sure that that's because she doesn't know that he doesn't have a Quirk. He wasn't sure how she'd react if she knew, so he's been hiding it from her. Of course, he should've known better than to assume that she wouldn't know for long.

As soon as she entered their kindergarten classroom he greeted her as brightly as usual, "Hi, Kacchan!" She opened her mouth to reply and was suddenly grabbed by Akasuki Akemi, one of her friends.

"Why did you-" Her angry question stopped as Akemi whispered something into her ear. Her eyes snapped over to Izuku and she seemed to turn red from sheer rage.

"K-K-Kacchan?" He stuttered at the glare that she was sending his way and grimaced as she made her way over to him, shoving Akemi away from herself.

"Izukkun." She greeted him in a calm voice that did not match the look she was giving him at all and that fact scared him more than the glare did. "Akemi-chan told me something _very_ interesting just now."

"O-oh, r-r-really?" He nearly melted under her gaze and started to sweat. "Wh-what?"

"I think you know what, Izukkun." Her eyes narrowed even further somehow and she started to circle around him. "For some reason, you didn't tell me about this interesting fact."

"I-I meant to..." He trailed off and looked away from her, refusing to meet her pointed gaze. "I just didn't want you to make fun of me like everybody else..."

"Is that what you think I would do?" She stopped circling him and her glare disappeared.

"Y-yeah, I m-mean everyone else has been." Her harsh glare returned full force and she stepped towards him, hand raised-

"Katsuki-chan, Izuku-kun, sit down, please." The warm voice of one of their teachers called out.

"O-okay, Shizu-sensei!" Izuku replied a little too cheerily, thankful that he could get away from Kacchan. Kacchan slowly lowered her hand and trudged over to her seat. For once, Izuku was happy that the two of them didn't sit at the same table.

 _Later That Day..._

Izuku grabbed his bag hastily and tried to book it out of his classroom before Kacchan could get to him. He'd thought he was safe until he made it to the park entrance a few blocks away from the school and he heard her loud voice.

"Izukkun!" Instead of the calm walk from earlier that day, she stomped up to him, death in her eyes. "Don't think that I've forgotten about our earlier chat!" She grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around to face her.

"Uh, hi, Kacchan!" His voice squeaked and he tried to move back from her, but her hand stayed firmly on his shoulder and he started to smell the smoke coming off her other hand.

"Why the _fuck_ ," Izuku cringed at her cursing, "didn't you tell me that you were Quirkless!?"

"I-I, uh, well, I-" Izuku tried and failed to form a coherent sentence and Kacchan quickly grew tired of his stutters, letting go of his shoulder and smashing one fist into the palm of her other hand, setting off a small explosion.

"SPEAK UP, DAMMIT!"

"I just didn't want you to hate me like everybody else!" The words jumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and Kacchan's glare softened, if only a little.

"You're an idiot, Izukkun." She said it so quietly that Izuku barely heard her.

"What d-do you mean?" His genuinely confused question somehow made her angry again, but she forced the anger down this time and instead grabbed one of his hands and started to yank him into the park. "Kacchan? Are you-"

"Shut it." He clamped his mouth shut and she let go of him. "We're going to play on the swings today."

"B-but..." He stopped right where he was.

"But nothing. Hurry up!" He scrambled to catch up with her as she moved at a rate that didn't seem possible for Izuku to catch up with.

* * *

 **Kacchan's feeling a bit upset with Izukkun. I hope I made it obvious why.**

 **Thanks to whoever's been reading this. And thanks to:** **ccost33,** **Crowd scare me,** **flamingcrazy86,** **Gerardo652,** **Grenobi,** **icedragon811,** **libyron0224,** **LilTeddyUrsa,** **Lilytrue,** **Osora98,** **Sergito,** **Snowflake7532,** **tuniejr & ****Twilight-Lloyd** **for their follows and favorites.**

 ** _Names & Meanings_**

 ** _Akasuki-_ fond of red**

 ** _Akemi_ \- beautiful dawn**

 ** _Shizu_ \- calm**

 **Review Answer**

 **(** **treyalexander63917** **) sorry, I can't tell you, that's a spoiler!**


	3. Katsuki Can't Express Her Feelings

Katsuki threw her bag down as she near the swings, jumping onto the nearest swing with a righteous fury blazing in her eyes. She started to swing absentmindedly, ignoring Izukkun as he picked up her bag and gingerly set it down next to his on one of the park benches. He then turned to her and then looked away again when he noticed that she was staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and stayed rooted to the spot for so long that Katsuki grew annoyed at him again and stopped swinging.

"Oi!" His head snapped up at the sudden noise of her voice. "What the hell are you doing just standing there?"

"Uh, I was just, uh..."

"Get over here, dumbass!" He flinched and dashed over to the swing right next to her and sat down, keeping his gaze glued to the ground. "Why are you just sitting there!?" She was getting angry at the way that he seemed to be completely lost. "Swing, dammit!" He did what she said but still didn't look at her. She growled and grinded her teeth, not even noticing the sparks flying off her hands and the fact that the metal chains she was holding suddenly seemed to be getting way hotter than usual.

"Kacchan, stop!" Izukkun raising his voice was so odd that Katsuki immediately stuck out her feet, stopping the swing and whipping her head to him. His face seemed to be in a state of confusion as he realized that he'd just yelled at her. He pointed at where her hands had previously been on the metal. "You were burning the chain."

"So?" Katsuki ground out, surprising herself with the venom in her voice.

"You shouldn't start fires..." Izukkun trailed off.

"What? You think I was doing that on purpose!?" She hopped off the swing and faced him. "Do you think that I'm-"

"No!" Izukkun interrupted her before slapping his hand over his own mouth. "I mean..." He trailed off again, his eyes widening as he seemed to realize something. "You're not like everybody else!"

"Well of course I'm not." Katsuki scoffed, like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "I'm better than the rest of those idiots."

"Yeah, you are, Kacchan!" Izukkun gave her a bright smile, the first in days.

"That's right!" Katsuki caught on suddenly, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly and smirking.

"I'm sorry for thinking you weren't any different from anybody else." His apology was quiet and Katsuki moved before she could stop herself and Izukkun suddenly found himself enveloped in a quick hug that was followed by Katsuki flicking him in the forehead, hard. "Ow, why did you-!?"

"Never doubt me again, Izukkun!" Katsuki's face was as red as a tomato as she realized what she just did. "And never tell anybody that I hugged you, either!"

"Kacchan, are you okay?" He moved towards her and she backed up. "Do you want me to get someone?"

"Shut the hell up, dumbass!" She kicked him in the shin, grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could away from him as he doubled over in pain and grabbed his leg. "I'll see you fucking tomorrow!"

* * *

 **Five year-old kids are not the best at expressing their feelings.**

 **Thanks to: Avo835,** **Baylee1100,** **BeastMode40,** **China12,** **Corey J,** **Erzelion94,** **g02sleep,** **Hakke-Tatsumaki7657,** **Jayz21501,** **Karlos1234ify,** **LAMBOwO,** **Muncher50,** **naruto king of demon,** **ONCE-a-girl,** **pokemonsuperallstarfan,** **Shooglup,** **Silenthawk170,** **Slinky12355,** **SoulAuron,** **TheForgottenKnightmare,** **TheStressedOrca,** **TjFlex22, toonlink111 & ****treyalexander63917 for their follows and favorites ^^**

 **Review Answers**

 **(SoulAuron) I hope this one will be just as cute as the others**

 **(** **treyalexander63917** **) they'll be friends for a while**


	4. Suki's Extras are Quality

Akako Akemi considered herself to be a calm girl. Now, that doesn't mean that she didn't feel anything, no far from it, as she thought of herself as a rather expressive girl, not that anybody else thought that (not matter how she tried to show her feelings). Walking into the park, she was greeted by a rather lucky find. _Midoriya, sitting all alone- a perfect target!_ Pulling her hair back to behind her ears, Akemi quickly walked over to him. He was so immersed in his book that he didn't seem to realize that someone was nearing him until her she was standing right in front of him and her shadow fell unto his book.

"Hello." Akemi greeted him with a nod. _Aw, damn_ , her hair had fallen right back in front of her face.

"Ah!" He tried to back up onto the bench to no avail. "Wh-who, wh-what?" Her greeting was met with nonsensical blubbering by the green-haired boy in front of her. "Oh, it's just you, Akako-chan." Midoriya breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Is there something you need?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk with you." She lifted a hand to push her bright red hair out of her eyes, curling it around her ear.

"M-me!?" He flinched and started away from her. "Why would y-you w-want to talk to me?"

 _Shoot, what do I say? I didn't think this- Oh, I know!_ "Suki's been kind of off lately. I figured that you'd know why." _Nailed it!_

"Suki?" He echoed.

"Katsuki." She clarified and his mouth made a little 'o' shape.

"Kacchan has been acting strangely lately," Midoriya nodded to himself, relaxing. "B-but I'm not sure why."

"Really?" She glanced at him. _But you're her best friend! Why wouldn't she say something to you?_

"D-do you need s-something?" His nervousness reappeared after a short while of her staring.

"No." Akemi gave him a small smile and turned away from him as Suki burst through the park gates. Glancing back, she saw that he'd gone right back to reading his book and hadn't noticed that Suki had entered the park. _Perfect!_ Now, she could talk to her before she saw Midoriya.

"Suki~!" She sung as she booked it over to her. "I've got something to ask you~!"

"Get the hell away from me." Suki gave her the best glare she could muster, but Akemi was not to be deterred.

"It's really important." Her quiet mutters were usually the only way she could gain Suki's attention.

"Fine." She groaned and allowed Akemi to sling her arm around her and pull her close.

"First off, you and that Midoriya boy are idiots-" Suki didn't even let her finish, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Suki hissed quietly. " _Would you care to repeat that_?" Her voice promised a swift, painful death if she did.

"No, not really." Suki released her arm and Akemi hugged it close to her and took a few steps back, I've got to get a head start, "You're an idiot!" Then she ran, using her Quirk to give her a boost, just barely making it away from Suki.

* * *

 **This chapter refused to come out right, but oh well.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates! Thank you to everyone that's faved or followed and for giving me over 2,000 views before I even hit 2,000 words!**

 **Review Answers:**

 **(Gerardo652) thanks! they may not be together, just so you know**

 **(TheStressedOrca) thank you!**

 **(Gokuu the Carrot) I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews. they weren't showing up for me, either. thank you for continuing to review :3**

 **(Little Ms. Pumpkin) I hope that I manage to keep your attention for this long**


	5. Because Good Things Never Last

Izuku's still not a hundred percent sure why Kacchan kicked him in the park the other day, but at least she's not ignoring or bullying him like everybody else. These past few months have honestly been terrible but at least she's there with him. And Akako-chan, too, but she talks to him way less then Kacchan does and Izuku doesn't think that she honestly likes him all that much.

"Izukkun!" Kacchan's as loud as ever and, like always, she's demanding his attention, standing on the top of the slide.

"Yes, Kacchan?" His response was automatic. He flipped to the next page of his book without even glancing up and Kacchan slid down and bounded over to him.

"Don't you 'yes, Kacchan' me!" She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, dammit!"

"I-I have been paying a-attention!" He insisted, knowing that his stutter was probably not helping him convince her.

"Uh huh." She let go of his shirt after a moment, and, instead of the glare he'd been receiving moments ago, she gave him a small smile and her face radiated a kindness and tranquility he knew wasn't there. She backed away from him a few steps and her eyes left his to look at something behind him.

"What? What are you looking at?" Izuku started to turn his head to look behind him, but Kacchan grabbed his head and stopped it from moving.

"No!" Her voice lowered. "Don't look over there! They'll know that we're watching them!"

"Who?"

"Azami-chan and Chika-chan!" Kacchan looked uncharacteristically nervous and quickly let go of him again, rubbing her hands together and absentmindedly creating a few sparks.

"And I should care, because...?" Sure, Izuku knew how bad that would probably sound to a passerby, but he had no real reason to care about the other people at his school, not after the way that they'd treated him all this time.

"Because their popular!" Kacchan's response was quick and confident and Izuku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you popular, too, Kacchan?"

"No, not since you-" _became Quirkless_. She shut her mouth before finishing, but Izuku knew what she'd meant. "Uh, I mean-"

"It's fine, really, Kacchan." He waved his hand to assure her nothing was wrong, but his mind was racing. _Was Kacchan finally leaving him? Did she finally think he was Deku, just like everybody else? No, no, this couldn't be happening- He and Kacchan had been friends forever- Why would she-?_

"Izukkun, calm down." Unlike most of what she said, this came out softly. Izuku glanced up at her and realized that he could barely see her through his tears. "I really don't mean that, Izukkun. I don't blame you." Izuku nodded slowly and Kacchan reached out hesitantly, cupping his face in her hands and bringing her forehead to his. "I really don't, okay?"

"O-okay." He hiccuped and they stayed like that for a little while.

"So..." Both of them jumped and twisted to face the source of the voice. "Am I interrupting something?" A small, silver-haired girl stood, snickering behind a smirking tan-skinned girl with short, dark green hair.

* * *

 **Y'all are all enablers :p**

 _ **Names & Meanings**_

 ** _Azami_ \- thistle flower**

 ** _Chika_ \- wisdom**

 **Their names are huge hints towards their quirks, so fell free to guess 'em.**

 **Review Answers**

 **(** **cherryblossom321** **) if you mean what's up with the POV change, I plan to do that every chapter**


	6. Katsuki's Habits Have But One Weakness

Katsuki isn't sure why the first thing she thought of doing to calm Izukkun was pressing her forehead to his, but she's glad she did it, because it worked. At least it did, until Azami and Chika walked over. She felt her eye twitch in annoyance as she turned to them. No, she was _not_ about to let them say whatever it was they were about to say, no matter how much she looked up to them or how popular they were.

"Yes, you are." She snapped without thinking, only realizing she'd said it aloud when she heard Izukkun make a surprised noise. "Why are you still fucking here!? Leave us alone!"

"What, you want time with your little crippled boyfriend?" Azami-chan laughed, flipping her hair again, her bright green eyes glossing over them both quickly, more insults in her eyes.

"He's not," Katsuki started, stepping forward and letting her hands spark dangerously as she stepped towards Azami-chan, " _my fucking boyfriend_!" Her voice was shrill for some reason she didn't know.

"Uh huh, sure he's not~" Azami-chan laughed again and Chika-chan pushed up her glasses, her blue eyes staring at them calculatingly. Katsuki struggled to keep herself from lunging at Azami-chan, who took her lack of a response as a win and walked away, shouting: "Well, you two cripples can at least have each other!"

"What are-" Izukkun started from behind the raging Katsuki, genuinely confused.

"She means that if she's hanging out with you, she clearly must be mentally ill." Chika-chan said robotically, narrowing her eyes. "Staying friends with you has been a huge hit to her popularity levels."

"So what? I don't-"

"It's quite obvious to me that you have an obsession with greatness, Katsuki-san." Chika-chan kept talking. "You saying 'I don't care' does not mean that you don't care."

"What the hell do you know about what I fucking care about!?" Katsuki threw up her hands.

"I feel like you've forgotten my Quirk, Katsuki-san. Please allow me to refresh your mind- my Quirk allows me to remember things. I remember _everything_."

"What? Like how I'm better than you?" Katsuki said, folding her hands to keep them from doing something she'd regret to the silver-haired girl in front of her.

"No, like how you _think_ you're better than us." Chika-san then whipped around and left the two of them on the park bench.

Katsuki stood still for a long while before finally gathering her bearings and dropping into a crouch, screaming into her palms. "I'm gonna-"

"Kacchan, stop." Izukkun's voice was soft and pleading and Katsuki's arms dropped to her side.

"What? I need to-!"

"K-kacchan, you don't _need_ to do an-anything."

"Yes, I do, I need to-"

"You should calm down." Izukkun said sternly, for once not stuttering.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"N-no, I c-can't! B-but I can tell you that if you really want to be better than them, th-then you should c-calm down."

"What do you fucking mean?"

"I-If you d-don't go after them or yell at them, then you'll be better, I think. Th-that's what Mom always says."

"Hmph." She grunted and then stood, plopping herself down on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"I hate when you're right."

* * *

 _ **I'm still alive~**_


	7. Hiding In A Half-Shell

Eijiro crouched down and wiped his face with shaking hands, wincing when his hand ran over the still healing cut above his eye. He was scared and he was lost. He didn't even know how he'd gotten lost, only that one minute ago he'd been with his dad and that the next, he was stumbling around the woods.

"Izukkun!" A loud, booming voice startled him and he lost his balance, falling flat on his face. Some loud thrashing got closer and closer to him and he stumbled back towards a bush. "Izukkun, I swear to-!" A blond haired kid appeared in front of him, anger scrawled all over their face. "Who are you?"

"E-Eijiro..." He sputtered nervously, not wanting to risk getting the kid any angrier.

"You shouldn't give your name out to strangers, idiot!" Ejiro flinched, not used to hearing anyone talk to him like that. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You act like I'm going to hit you or something." Ejiro's eyes widened.

"You said a curse word..."

"So? I talk like this all this damn time!" Suddenly, they- he, Eijiro decided, seemed to take notice of his tears. "Are you okay?" He asked, voice suddenly soft and caring, very different from the way he was acting just then.

"I lost my dad..." He admitted, looking down.

"Oh, well I'm gonna help you find him." The blonde grabbed Eijiro's wrist and easily hauled him up.

"Huh?"

"I just said I'm going to help you find your dad." He said quickly, cocking his head to the side.

"I know! But why? I don't even know your name."

"It's Katsuki! And that's what a hero does, right?"

"I thought you said not to give names to strangers..." Eijiro said, not paying attention to the rest of what he'd said.

"I know what I said!" Katsuki seemed to bristle and flush. "But we're not strangers 'cause I already knew your name."

"If you say so, Katsuki."

"Kacchan!" A freckled boy with messy green hair burst out of the bushes, scaring Eijiro back into a ball as he reflexively activated his Quirk. "Look what I-" The boy stopped mid-sentence and Eijiro looked up, curious. His red eyes meet the boy's wide, bright green eyes. "Wow!"

"Wh-what?" Eijiro quickly gave his clothes a glance, wondering why this new boy seemed so fascinated with him all of a sudden.

"You have such a cool quirk!" The boy threw himself closer to Eijiro and started spouting about how "cool" and "useful" his quirk was and he saw Katsuki face palm out of the corner of his eye and shake his head, muttering something that sounded like he wasn't supposed to repeat it.

* * *

 **I love my ball of sunshine Eijiro! He'll be a constant for the next couple of chapters!**

 **I put a poll on my profile! For any guests, feel free to answer it in the reviews!**


End file.
